


Gravity

by RelaxedReady



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Dark Comedy, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Microfic, No Spoilers, Porn With Plot, Sex, Surprise Ending, Worth It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelaxedReady/pseuds/RelaxedReady
Summary: A is for you know what. * 26 Days of Smut Challenge * Sex with a turian is a lot like sex with a human, it takes a lot of trust and it's dangerous.* Micro fic * Garrus Vakarian x Female Shepard *





	

_Fap. Fap. Fap._ Over and over and over, his lover engulfed Garrus’ blue-grey cock. Bunching silky tresses in his grip, he bent Shepard’s throat back, to breath down her neck. She tasted sweet, his tongue sampling the tender flesh, and he asked, grinding into her cunt methodically, “How much can you handle?” 

Shepard’s moaning-gasp almost made him arrive. 

Gripping the regulation sheets, her knees rubbed raw, his woman answered, eyes half-lidded. “A-All of it!” 

Her little voice faltered, _Spirits_ , how he admired her.

“Please.” The Commander requested.

She didn’t have to be so polite. But, it was a nice change.

The turian flipped Shepard to her back. Then, contorting her body, he raised hips vertical into a shoulder stand. His talons massaged her cunt, readying heaven for his re-entry. He teased. “Mmm, have you been practicing?”

The lovers’ laughter faded, and ended, with their gazes fused together. Breathing _together_.

“Fuck me, Garrus.”

Hand on his hilt, he grunted. “Brace yourself.” The turain’s massive dick disappeared with a wet slap. 

“Goddamn, that’s it, baby.” Shepard’s eyes rolled back into her skull, she sighed. “So deep.”

Crouching over her, he pummeled her sex, marveling at how she took every visceral thrust. “F-fuck, yes, my love!”

Then, Shepard screamed and cursed in the same breath. He didn't understand. He'd never seen her move so fast. Her body, plank stiff, catapulted away from underneath him. She groaned, with hands covering her rear.

Then, it sunk in, and he felt his own sphincter pucker.

Garrus scrambled to cradle her head. “Are you okay? I’m sorry! Shit, I’m so sorry!" Her eyelids squeezed shut, he whispered. "Please, believe me.” Desperation brought tears out from the blackness of his eyes.

The tension eventually ebbed from her face. Shepard pummeled him with a fist, and he only hugged her tighter.

"Idiot!" She seethed at him, knocking his skull one last time. "Wrong hole!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated :D 
> 
> If you liked this, I have some other works that you might like, too!


End file.
